kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure
'Mysterious Figure' Adventure #4 The Statue of Iblis Rules: - Do not move on from a section before being told to. - No breaking blocks or placing blocks Action Sequences - Three phases (Act, Resolve, React) - Act: Players declare one action each (eg. Attack, Change weapon, Cast Spell etc.) - Small movement, short phrases etc. are free - No power-emoting, the Game Master will decide that. - Example: "Hrothgar shouts: 'Die Scum!' while thrusting his sword towards the spiders thorax" - Resolve: The Game Master (GM) will roll a dice for each persons action, and determine the result - Using 1D6 where 1 is critical fail, 6 is critical success, 2/3 is usually fail and 4/5 is usually success. - Modifiers will be determined by the GM based on things such as difficulty, armour, weapon etc. - Any armour, weapons or other equipment must be obtained BOTH In Character and In Game. - If your character has iron armour, he must have bought it from a blacksmith (or be a smith himself) AND have some. - The Game Master has the final decision regardless of all other factors - Example: The GM decides Hrothgar has a 1 penalty as the enemy is wearing iron armour and Hrothgars weapon is normal. - Example: The dice roll comes up 5 "Hrothgars sword slips between the plates of armour cutting into the target" - React: The Game Master makes actions for any NPCs involved - The Game Master will Power Emote and roll 1D6 as above. Players do not get to have an interrupting reaction. - Example: "The spider is weakened but (rolls a 6) manages to jab Hrothgar with its stinger, poisoning the Dwarf" Suggestions: Be descriptive but not specific - Flavour adds character and makes it more entertaining whilst specificity adds difficulty and reduces the chance of success (eg. "The knight spits on the peasant as he reaches high with his sword before bringing it down with great force toward the peasants feeble frame" - sounds cool. "The knight jumps from his horse, slides down the nearby building, twists in the air and tries to take out the peasants left eye with is lance" - is extremely difficult and will need a 6 to succeed (with a fail having hilarious results). If You want to be overly defensive or aggressive, say so. (eg. "Hrothgar takes a defensive guard, attempting to parry any incoming blows before trying to strike his opponent with his sword" OR "Hrothgar wildy swings his sword over his head with both hands with a blatant disregard for his own safety" - these will give a bonus to attack and penalty to defence or vice versa. Things are not always what they seem - an anvil may be used to simulate a falling boulder for example. Use your imagination. Characters who are powerful will get targetted more and are most likely to die, so be modest with your character. At the same time, characters who are useless are boring and unlikely to achieve anything, so make them useful in some way. If your character dies on an adventure from an In-Game effect (mob damage, drowning, falling etc.), then your character is in some way incapacitated and the adventure is over for them. They may resume normal play as normal though and join the next adventure freely. If your character dies on an adventure from an In-Character effect (the GM tells you he or she is dead), then your character is dead, and you must use a new one. Be warned, in my adventures, death comes swiftly - great rewards only ever come with great risk. This adventure in particular will almost definitely hae at least one death, so only go on it if you are willing to take that risk. This adventure will also be very difficult, if you rush off by yourself you WILL die, guaranteed. It will require extensive teamwork, problem-solving, perception and patience to survive or succeed. There are also hidden bonuses, so keep an eye out and ask questions. Every problem has a solution, if you are being hurt, then stop, look around and think about it before hurting yourself further. Anything the Game Master (Clampy) says is final, if you don't agree to this or anything involved, simply do not join the adventure - it's that simple. Also, if you are dead, incapacitated or otherwise not present In Character, then you CANNOT be present OOC either.